Truths and Dares and Wine, Oh My!
by MerryH
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get a little tipsy and play some Truth or Dare... and Kurt uses his liquid courage. Fluffy romantic oneshot. Rated T for underage drinking and some minor coarse language.


"Seriously? _Seriously? _You're telling me you'd rather listen to Pokerface on repeat for 24 hours than Hot N Cold? What's _wrong_ with you? Pokerface isn't even Gaga's best song, and Katy is a lyrical genius!"

Kurt had to laugh at his enthusiasm. The incredulous look that the beautiful, curly-haired boy was giving him from across the room only added to how completely freaking adorable Kurt found him. He studied his best friend momentarily, looking like a little boy as he laid on his stomach, staring at Kurt, feet in the air swaying back and forth. Kurt couldn't help mirroring him, wishing that they were a couple of inches closer in the slight chance that one of them might slip and their lips would brush. Accidentally, of course.

They had given up on their English assignment hours ago, sheets scattered across the floor of Kurt's bedroom, and poetry far, far from the boy's minds. It was the first time Kurt had asked his Dad if a boy could come over and actually _stay_ the night, and Burt hadn't exactly been er – thrilled with the concept. However, after pressing the point that it was "for the sake of my English grade!" and "Dalton has a much higher standard than McKinley" and "I really need to be doing well" and "Blaine is really, REALLY, good at English", he'd finally relented.

"All I'm saying is, Katy may be good at what she does, but nobody, _nobody_, can out-music Gaga."

Blaine rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his back, letting out a huge sigh and crossing his arms.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore. After this revelation, I'm disgusted to know you."

Kurt let out an indignant laugh. "I'm sorry! Just goes to show there's plenty you still don't know about me, Blaine Elias Anderson."

He didn't mean for that sentence to come out as coyly and, well, flirty as it had. Blaine had no idea about the way Kurt really felt about him, at least Kurt didn't think he did, and while Wes and Davids constant commentary on Blaine's quote unquote "undying love" for him, he wasn't quite convinced. Those boys, while they seemed to mean well, also seemed completely insane, and Kurt wasn't willing to entirely put his faith in two crazy people. Completely opposite to his two best friends, however, Blaine always seemed to know where the line was, stopping short in those moments where Kurt felt it really, really counted. What was he supposed to do? Jump him? As tempting as that idea was, Kurt wasn't quite ready for that.

Things had been made worse, sexual tension wise for Kurt since finding out that the house was going to be _empty_ when Blaine was over. It was a Saturday night, and Finn had been complaining that if Kurt was going to have his boyfriend over then he should be allowed to spend the night at Rachel's. Kurt's constant protesting that Blaine was not his boyfriend went unheard by the entire family as Finn argued with Burt and Carole. Finally, Carole, ever the soft touch relented and said it was only fair that Finn be allowed to go out. It was only this morning that Burt had a phone call from a friend in Westminster who rang to remind him that he and Carole had promised to come out for the weekend to see their new twins, meaning that Kurt and Blaine would have the house to themselves, which was just tempting Kurt even more to make a move.

But with this privledge had come a _two-hour_ lecture on the birds and the bees, or as Burt liked to call it, "the bee's and the bee's," which would have been funny except for the part where he literally was giving Kurt "the talk." While Kurt had tried to calmly explain that Blaine was not his boyfriend, and no, he didn't know if Blaine was sexually active and god can you _please_ not use that term and no, he wasn't planning on giving up his flower anytime soon did Burt calm down and let him run to his room. Burt didn't think he'd seen him move that fast since he'd been trying to get tickets to some musical that Burt hadn't heard a thing about but was apparently the _"_only the greatest production on the planet". Now, however, Kurt was struggling with the fact that he was alone in a house with probably the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, hell , the world had ever seen. Alone. Kurt and Blaine. Completely alone. With his bed less than a metre away from the pull-out that had been set up for Blaine.

_Oh lord. _

"Oh really? Well, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel – let's see what you've got. Truth or dare?"

"Oh no, the last time I played that game I was – well, inebriated, and right now I am way too aware of so many things that you should not _ever_ become aware of. I hate truth or dare. It causes fights and it makes people cry and it makes people feel completely stupid and I hate it. Truth just means you are forced to share deep secrets about boyfriends and exes or for some of us, our lack of, and dare just means embarrassing yourself completely. "

Blaine raised an eyebrow, sitting up and turning around, crossing his legs to stare directly into Kurt's eyes. "I never took you to be one to back down from a challenge, especially one like truth or dare. Come on Kurt, I know you, and I thought by now you would know I wouldn't force you to do or tell me anything that you didn't want to. Besides, truth or dare is so much fun - when you play it with the right people. However, I'm thinking everything I'm saying is pointless and really, some liquor is what I need to get you to loosen your tongue."

"If you think I'm going to _steal_ my parent's alcohol just so that you can find out things about me or challenge me to do ridiculous things, then you've got another thing coming Blaine."

Blaine smiled at him cheekily. "Kurt, we've been at school all week, no one's around, why not have a little fun?"

_Shit._

Kurt felt like by now he was keeping a scrapbook of all the different smiles Blaine had. There was his half-hearted smile, like the time when he told Kurt it was fine that he had to cancel their dinner at Breadsticks because he'd forgotten about promising Mercedes he'd take her to see a movie. There was his over-excited smile, the one that always appeared on his face when they watched Aladdin and they started singing A Whole New World and Blaine could never stop himself from singing along. Then there was his cheeky smile. This smile had the ability to literally make Kurt want to tear Blaine's clothes into itty bitty pieces and then eat them so he had nothing to put back on. Kurt had no idea when Blaine had turned into such a bad influence, he had always been the straight up (well, as straight as he could be for a gay guy) guy who handed in all his work on time and would never in a million years consider getting drunk randomly. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Kurt kind of liked it.

"Fine. I'll be back."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's little squeal of glee and stood up, stepping past him and glancing quietly in the mirror to make sure his hair had stayed in place as he walked towards the stairs. Climbing them slowly, he paused for a moment to turn around and gaze at Blaine sitting there, collecting all the loose sheets into a pile, his hair for once unkempt and curly – just how Kurt liked it, as he'd told Blaine so eloquently when he first saw them "Your hair! Curls! You're, they, that is, t-they're really ... pretty." Blaine had looked at him with an odd expression and said thank you in a voice that sounded like he was worried for Kurt's mental health, and let's face it, after that sentence who wouldn't be. The simple grey shirt he was wearing clung to his body in all the right places and the tracksuit pants he was wearing only managed to make him look even more gorgeous. Normally Kurt would've been bored by the lack of designer labels the boy was sporting, but Blaine could make a plastic bag look like an Alexander McQueen piece. Kurt let out a little silent prayer to Godga that he could get through this night without inappropriately propositioning him.

* * *

Two hours later and nearly an entire bottle of wine each, Kurt couldn't help but smile at the buzz he felt covering his body. They were sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing each other as they played the game, the only light coming from Kurt's fairy lights that hung around his mirror.

"Then this bear came up behind me, and it was wearing a top hat, and the dress Lady Gaga wore to the VMA's, the meat one right? Anyway, the top hat was sequined and I said, Excuse me Bear, but I really need to own that hat. Then the bear somehow turned into Sue Sylvester and launched into a fully choreographed song and dance of Bad Romance, and then I woke up."

"That," Blaine said incredulously as Kurt took another swig of his white wine, "is truly the weirdest dream I've ever heard."

"You asked! I told you it was weird!"

Blaine burst into a fit of giggles that Kurt found way too endearing.

"Truth or dare!"

"Dare. I refuse to tell you another truth Kurt, you finding out about the time I accidentally sneezed all over the principal in my interview for acceptance to Dalton was bad enough."

Kurt smiled, his head hazy. He didn't know if he was drunk on the alcohol, the power of the dare, or just on Blaine's gorgeous smile and the laugh that kept slipping out of his incredibly kissable lips, and somehow the words were out of his mouth before he could even stop them tumbling out.

"Kiss me."

Blaine half giggled, then stopped when he realised how completely serious Kurt was. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Don't say anything. Just kiss me."

Kurt stared into the eyes of the person across from him as he put his wine bottle on his bedside table. The eyes that looked out from the kindest person he'd ever met, who had cared for him when most people didn't even _see_ him. The eyes that would light up at certain songs, or places, or movies, and the eyes that housed the sweet sparkle he always seemed to have. His eyes dropped to the boys lips, the lips that had told him he was safe now, that lips that had given him wisdom and friendship, made him laugh and even occasionally made him cry as he'd come to terms with different parts of his past, or even made him cry with laughter at Blaine's ridiculous impressions of Wes and David when they fought. The lips that had sung so many beautiful things, songs he had written that he shared with Kurt late at night in the dorms. The face that was looking back at him, held nothing but the most incredible person Kurt had ever known, and as much as he knew he would kick himself when Blaine rejected him in a few seconds, he knew he had to try. Because a person that special, a person who loved the world and everyone in it, and lived his life with honesty and kindness, well, Kurt had never met somebody like that before and while it may not be an easy situation for so many different reasons, reasons that he'd gone over and over in his head every single night, it had been so much harder for Kurt not trying at all.

Blaine took a deep breath, setting his bottle down and beginning to speak. Kurt knew it was coming, the "I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you," and the "We're such good friends, we shouldn't ruin that." Blaine had been the mentor. That was all he was ever going to be and Kurt should know better than to just hope for the best and think things would work out. So he was gay, big deal. It didn't mean he had to like Kurt in the same way he felt for him. Kurt was disappointed before Blaine even spoke, and could feel his face falling by the second, his eyes welling slightly, until a hand was suddenly touching the side of his face. He raised his head just an inch to see Blaine looking at him, smiling, but somehow completely serious.

"Kurt, you have no idea how much I've wanted to do just that for so long, _so long_, every time we watched a movie together or walked somewhere or you were even just sitting next to me, being completely – you, I just want to reach over and grab you and kiss the crap out of you. The only thing that stopped me was that I didn't want to take anything from you that you didn't want to give me, that you weren't ready to give me. Your first kiss... it was stolen from you, Kurt. You deserve better than that. You deserve the best. _You_ deserve to be able to reach out for anything you want and have it in a second, because you absolutely surprise me every single day with how incredible you are. I wanted every single second of – of whatever this is, whatever it's going to be, to be perfect, because so are you and you deserve absolutely no less than that."

Kurt managed to croak out "But- But I thought-" before Blaine interrupted him again, running his hand through his mess of curls.

"I want to kiss you Kurt. God, you have no idea how much. I'm _going_ to kiss you. But first of all, you're going to kiss me, and before even that, I'm going to ask you out, officially. Kurt Hummel, will you please_, please_ put me out of my misery and be my boyfriend?"

Kurt just leant forward and gently pressed his lips to Blaine's in response, tasting wine and music and humour and art and everything else that made Blaine, Blaine. That made Blaine _his._

When Kurt pulled away from Blaine, their foreheads naturally resting together as he took one of his hands, Blaine said simply, "I love truth or dare", before he launched forward to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt had to agree because, well, truth or dare?

It wasn't so horrible after all, especially when you were playing with the person who couldn't be _more_ right.


End file.
